


He Doesn't Know

by littleorangewarninglight



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, Pining, Skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleorangewarninglight/pseuds/littleorangewarninglight
Summary: Skip doesn't know that Arthur secretly loves him. He doesn't know that Arthur thinks about Skip all the time, that he steals glances whenever he can, or that he always makes sure to be there when Skip needs him.





	He Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to John Finnemore

Skip doesn't know that Arthur secretly loves him.

Skip doesn't know that Arthur thinks about him all the time, that he steals glances whenever he can, or that he always makes sure to be there when Skip needs him. Even if it's just for small things like coffee, the special chocolate biscuits Arthur keeps in the galley just for him, or a pair spare pyjamas whenever they go somewhere cold. Skip doesn't know that Arthur's heart leaps every time Skip smiles, or that Arthur touches himself every night, thinking about his Skip.

Skip doesn't know that Arthur notices how tense he is sometimes. He doesn't know that Arthur notices whenever he sneaks out of the hotel at night to visit certain clubs. He doesn't know that Arthur can be very sneaky too if he wants to, and that Arthur follows him.

Skip doesn't know that it's always Arthur on the other side of the hole in the wall, bringing him to his climax, and making him moan into the thin wall.

Skip doesn't know that Arthur notices that his smile the next day is different to his other smiles, and definitely very different to the forced and polite smile he had the day before.

Skip doesn't know that a part of Arthur feels horrible about this. How guilty it makes him feel that he's keeping a secret like this from Skip, but he's too scared to tell him, because Skip would probably not like it. But Skip doesn't know that another part of Arthur is happy, because he knows that it's he who makes Skip smile like that. Even if Skip doesn't know.

 

***

  
Arthur doesn't know that Martin watches him. He doesn't know that Martin likes to walk behind him so he can look as much as he wants without Arthur realising it.

Arthur doesn't know that Martin gets very tense on the trips where they have to share a room. He doesn't know that Martin can't relax around him because he really wants to touch Arthur.

Arthur doesn't know that Martin sneaks out of the hotel to get his mind off of him, and that he tries to do this by visiting very questionable clubs.

Arthur doesn't know that every time Martin comes, he's picturing Arthur's mouth wrapped around him as he moans into the thin wall.

Arthur doesn't know how guilty Martin feels when he sneaks back into the hotel room and watches Arthur sleep in the bed. He doesn't know how much it takes for Martin to not reach out and touch him when he's lying there right in front of him.

Arthur doesn't know that Martin secretly loves him.

 


End file.
